In Dreams
by Terilicious
Summary: Mysterious dreams are haunting the minds of Hogwarts students, making them see their innermost desires, and making them face truths they never thought believeable. Mainly Hr/D, some H/G. Please R/R!
1. Electricity

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, J.K. Rowling owns them all (such a brilliant lady she is), I simply borrow them for great fun.

  
  


A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. (I've written tons of Newsies fanfiction, but this is different.) Please take it easy on me, let me get into the swing of things, and don't flame! Constructive criticism! Thanks so much- happy reading! *hands them all chocolate-covered Dracos*

  
  


* * *

  
  


One

  
  


Hermione waved goodbye to her parents and smiled faintly as her chocolate brown eyes fell apon the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. She checked her watch, wondering where Harry and the Weasley's were, they weren't usually late. She had left the Burrow two weeks earlier after having spent the entire summer there, she wanted to spend the remaining two weeks with her parents. Well, not only with her parents, her older cousin Emily had come to visit from America before she returned to college. Emily had helped Hermione see what a beautiful 16-year old woman she'd become. Her once bushy hair was sleek and straight, falling a few inches past her shoulders with slight sun-kissed golden highlights. Her smile shone as bright as ever since her teeth had been fixed in her 4th year, and she now possessed a curvy, womanly figure and had grown to around 5'5". Her eyes sparkled with a unique joy as she took in every moment in her life, savoring it all. 

"Will you hurry up! We're late! You'd just better not miss that train again!" Molly Weasley's voice appeared behind Hermione and she turned to see seven heads of flaming-red hair and one out of place black-haired boy. "Oh Hermione dear, there you are!" She came and hugged her, though it wasn't an easy task carrying as much luggage as she was.

"C'mon Mum, they're fine, don't worry so much," Fred told her, grinning like he had something up his sleeve. That's how he usually looked, though.

Ron looked up at Hermione and his jaw dropped. Just two weeks ago he could've sworn she didn't look that...that..sexy. He nudged Harry. "Harry, look at Hermione! It's like she transformed!" Harry looked up and nodded.

"Wow...she looks incredible." They walked up to her. "Hermione, you look amazing," he told her, smiling. 

"Yeah...amazing..." Ron echoed, still wide-eyed.

She flashed them a charming grin.

"Thank you Harry, thank you Ron. My cousin Emily helped me with my hair. The wizarding world doesn't have the answers to everything, you know, muggle hair products are great."

"I can tell. Well we should be getting on the train," Harry suggested, and they all ran through the barrier.

  
  


* * *

Draco Malfoy sat by himself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, glad to be rid of Crabbe and Goyle for once. Sure they provided good muscle, but after a year of the work his father had made him do and after 4 years as a Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, he wasn't as without muscle as he had been before. He was around 5'8" by now, and slightly more tan then he had been before. He wasn't as ghostly pale, at least. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, no longer gelled back but loose, a few pieces falling into his ice blue eyes, and leaned back. He was almost asleep when the compartment opened and he heard laughter from what had to be Gryffindors.

It turned out that Hermione had been the one who opened the door. Ron peered in and scowled. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Draco kept his eyes closed. "It's a free country, Weasley, and it was an empty compartment," he replied lazily.

Harry and Ron stepped into the compartment, but Hermione stood in the doorway, not wanting to get into a fight so early in the year. "Guys, let's just go somewhere else..." she told them calmly.

"No, we take this compartment every year," Ron said lamely. "So get up and leave Malfoy, go find your goons, I'm sure they have no idea what to do without you."

Draco made no attempt to move. "Look Weasley, I was here first, so just take your girlfriends advice and..." at this point, he opened his eyes and saw Hermione for the first time. Damn, did she look different. She was...well there wasn't another word for it...hot. The way she stood there, leaning against the doorframe, he had to sit up to cover up his hard-on. He definitely had to get out of there. "Fine, whatever, I'll just go. People are probably looking for me anyway." He stood up and left, brushing past Hermione on the way out, feeling a jolt of electricity pass through him as he did. He shook it off and went to find some Slytherins to get rid of the Gryffindor feeling.

  
  


* * *

Hermione hadn't spoken in almost 10 minutes, and Ron was still going on about what a jerk Malfoy was. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked different...not as cold, even though he acted the same. Something about his eyes...just the way he looked at her made her shiver, and when they touched...she felt something go through her. She shook it off.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry guys, I'm a little preoccupied. Or I guess I'm just tired. I've had a busy summer." She smiled a bit.

"We were beginning to wonder about you," he replied, grinning. "Anyway, we're really proud of you, for being a prefect, and although everyone knew it...just..congradulations. Now you get to officially boss us around." He winked.

Hermione gave them a stern look but found herself grinning. "I'm so excited...I can just feel it...this year is going to be amazing, it's going to be the best yet. I can tell something's big is going to happen, but then again, something always does."


	2. The first day back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. . .

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Two

  
  
  
  


Hermione stepped into the common room that evening, followed by her fellow Gryffindors. "It feels so good to be back!" She said with a grin, looking around at the familiar surroundings. She plopped down in one of the chairs by the fire, ready to enjoy one of the only nights she'd have without homework. She watched Dean, Seamus, Ron and Harry engage in a discussion about Quidditch and she rolled her eyes. "Nope. Nothing's changed." Crookshanks came up and sat on her lap, purring contentedly. Hermione's thoughts began to wander back to earlier that day on the train, and about Malfoy. Something was different about him, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

  
  


* * *

Draco sat in the cold, Slytherin dungeon of a common room, listening to Pansy go on and on about something or other. He hadn't been listening, and he wasn't sure she even expected him to. The girl just loved to hear herself talk. "Pansy, this is beginning to bore me, there's nothing to do around here, I'm just going to go to bed." He stood up and she got up in front of him, stopping him. "Pansy let me go upstairs!"

"Draco love don't you want to have some fun first? It's your first night back...we haven't seen each other all summer..." She grinned suggestively and Draco shoved her aside.

"Not on your life Pansy." He stormed upstairs, aggrivated. Dinner had been a disaster for him, first he had spilled pumpkin juice all over the front of his robes, then Pansy had been hanging all over him. Some feast. Frustrated, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, closing his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

  
  


* * *

"No no no! Not again!" Ron wailed the next morning at breakfast. Double Potions with the Slytherins. First thing in the morning. "I cannot bear this torture!"

Hermione sighed. "Guess we'll just have to deal with it. There's no way that anything is going to change, so we just have to try and make the best of it."

"Make the best of it! That's impossible with Malfoy around!"

"Talking about me already, eh?" Malfoy materialized behind them, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "I didn't know I was such a popular topic of conversation at the Gryffindor table."

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry warned, glaring at him.

"Now now, that wouldn't be the Golden Boy threatening me would it? It can't be! Not the great and wonderful Boy who Lived!"

"Malfoy, I'm warning you.." Ron started.

"Looks like the mudblood's the only one smart enough not to say anything back to a Malfoy," he said, immediately realizing that it was an incredibly idiotic thing to say but showing no sign of that. He snickered as Hermione stood up to face him and look him in the eye.

"Go back to Slytherin right now. Leave us alone, no one wants you here," she told him firmly, her eyes flashing.

Draco grinned a bit. "Watch out you two, she's a feisty one," he told Harry and Ron, winking at Hermione and turning on his heel, heading back to the Slytherin table.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Ron offered, still fuming.

"It's alright, I can tolerate his ignorance. Now let's finish our breakfast in peace before we have Potions."

* * *

Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her as she was chopping up lacewings for her dreamless sleep potion. She turned to look at him and her eyes caught his for a moment before Snape's voice filled the air. "Potter, Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for talking. Keep it up and you'll both receive a detention." Hermione sighed and finished brewing her potion, letting it cool down. "Alright class, seeing as how Longbottom managed not to melt a cauldron on his first day back, we'll finish our potions tomorrow. You are dismissed." They began to file out of the dungeon. Hermione's next class was Arithmancy, the only class without her fellow Gryffindors, while Harry and Ron parted to go to the dreaded Divination. They bid her farewell and began the long journey to Professor Trelawney's room.

Hermione was looking forward to Arithmancy, it was one of her favorite subjects, and she liked the Ravenclaws. They were easy to get along with. She walked into the room and took her seat. She reached into her bag for her quill and parchment, and when she looked up she found herself staring at none other than Draco Malfoy, the only Slytherin in the class. She knew that he had this class with her, but he usually sat on the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" She asked, raising a brow inquisitively.

"Sitting down, this is my seat. Didn't you see the seating chart on the door?" He pointed and she glanced at it.

"Oh- did you see where my desk was?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you're sitting in it." He smirked.

God, what a nightmare... she thought. "Fine...just let me alone Malfoy," she told him, managing to successfully ignore him for the remainder of the lesson.


	3. The dreams begin

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters belong to me. *cries* They're property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Three

  
  
  
  


That night Hermione was thoroughly agitated. She had worked until around 2 AM on her first day back, mostly on Arithmancy, because she got hardly any work done in the class due to Draco's constant distractions. She finally drew back the covers on her four-poster and fell into bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

  
  


Hermione was walking through the deepest part of the dungeons, possibly not even in Hogwarts. The hallway twisted and turned, left, right, left right, until finally she found the room. She entered to find a little girl, around the age of seven, sitting on a chair in an otherwise empty room.

"You're late," the girl told Hermione without a smile, though the voice didn't seem to be cold.

"I didn't know I was expected," Hermione replied, looking behind her to find that the door was gone, and in its place was a wall. She was trapped in the room.

"Of course you are. I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," she replied, smiling. The cold had disappeared from her voice. "The question is- who are you? And who are you looking for?"

"Who am I looking for?" Hermione echoed, confused.

"Look around you, Hermione. Find what you want. Take what you want. Take him."

"Take who?"

"Go. Now."

She found herself in a swirling white mist as the room faded from view. . .

  
  


Hermione bolted upright in bed, beads of sweat on her forehead. She found herself breathing hard. That dream...something about it had been so real. What had that girl meant? It couldn't have meant anything...dreams were for people like Parvati and Lavender who worshiped the study of Divination. After she took a moment to catch her breath, she laid back down and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

  
  


* * *

Draco shut his Arithmancy book with a thud and headed up the stairs, avoiding Pansy as she tried to get his attention. Though he had his fun tormenting Hermione, he hadn't gotten any work done either. It was late and he was tired and cranky, which he hated more than anything, so he climbed into bed without a second thought, falling right asleep.

  
  


Draco was sitting at one of the tables in the library. What was he doing there, he never went to the library...he turned and saw a boy sitting next to him, who couldn't be any older then seven or eight.

"I thought Malfoys were supposed to be on time. Isn't that what Lucius taught you?" The boy smirked. He reminded Draco an awful lot of himself.

"Who are you, and what business do you have telling me about what Malfoys do and don't do?"

"You're asking the wrong questions, Draco. You need my help...or you might just drown in her."

"Drown in who?"

"Shh- stop right now. I can tell you what to do. But you have to listen to someone else for once. She wants you. You know it. You can almost taste her."

Draco was silent, afraid to speak.

"Daddy dearest would never allow it, would he? But Lucius means nothing. Never has, never will. You're a Malfoy, aren't you? Go and get what you want. It's never stopped you before."

"What is it I want?"

"Her."

Draco found himself in a swirling white mist as everything disappeared from view. . .

  
  
  
  


Draco tumbled out of bed and fell to the floor, scared to death. Something about that boy frightened him, as if he could see into his soul. He shivered. This sounded like something Trelawney would have a great time deciphering. Once he had regained his composure, he rolled his eyes at the very thought. He looked at where he had ended up and realized that his right arm hurt from landing on it. Cursing himself for allowing himself to get so worked up over the whole thing, he climbed back into bed with a scowl on his face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A/N: I'll try and have longer chapters later, please review! I'm dying to know what you think!

  
  


Masalapatil: Hermione's going to try and be calm, I like her to be the heroine. When the two of them hook up, I'm not going to let Draco have all the power, I like her too much :) Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything, it's all property of J.K. Rowling. Only the plot belongs in my twisted mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


Four  
  
  
  
  


When Hermione woke up the next morning and went over to her mirror, she realized that she suddenly cared a lot more about her appearance than usual. She wasn't quite sure why, but she decided that for once she wanted to look more than just presentable.

"Lavender, may I borrow some of your make-up?" She knew that Lavender was fond of Muggle beauty products.

Lavender grinned. "Sure- do you know how to put it on?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. Truth was, she had no idea. "No- will you help me?" She was almost positive she'd regret those words later.

Lavender looked as though her birthday had come early. "Of course! Hang on, let me let Parvati!" She ran off to the bathroom to get her best friend and tell her the good news. Hermione sighed, praying that this was worth it.  
  
  
  


* * *

Draco almost overslept and stumbled into the bathroom, incredibly tired. After his dream, it had taken him a long time to fall asleep again. He hated the fact that he was so shaken up about it. Lucius would be disappointed that he showed so much weakness, and over a ridiculous dream no less. Then again, Draco could care less what Lucius thought. As far as he was concerned, Lucius had nothing to do with him. He took a quick shower and towel dried his hair, combing it but letting it fall loose. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his bedroom, changing into his school robes. He glanced in the mirror one last time, double checking that he looked alright.

"Very sexy, dear," the mirror told him and Draco grinned, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


By the time Lavender and Parvati were done with Hermione, she had to admit that they knew exactly what they were doing. She had a light brown eyeshadow on her eyes, just a bit of black eyeliner and mascara, and a light lipgloss, making the makeup look completely natural. She brushed her hair out so it shined beautifully and changed into her slightly tighter robes. "Thanks guys," she told them gratefully.

"Anytime Hermione, thanks for letting us!" Parvati told her, walking down to the Great Hall with her and Lavender.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Look at them Cassandra...those pathetic little minds...just waiting to be twisted...." The little boy from Draco's dream sat next to the girl from Hermione's in front of a fire, staring into it far away from the safe haven of Hogwarts.

"Now now Christopher, you needn't worry. We'll have our fun soon enough. Tonight we revisit them. I know the boy is close to making his move. All he needs is a little bit more persuasion from you."

"You're right sister dear. Persuasion. It can't be too hard to convince him of something that might very well be true anyway."  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


Draco's fork fell out of his mouth as Hermione entered the Great Hall. He had never seen her look this...glamorous. She was usually so plain. She turned her head and winked-was that at him? Winked at him!? It couldn't be....Granger had to be messing with him. Scowling, he picked up his forkful of eggs and stuffed it into his mouth, rolling his eyes as Pansy attached herself to his arm.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


What the HELL had she been thinking? It was as if something else had taken her over momentarily- winking like that at Draco Malfoy of all people?! She felt like she hadn't been herself for that quick instant. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling. She sat down next to Harry and suddenly became very self-conscious as she saw Ron staring at her.

"Earth to Ron...hello Ron..."

"Err...yeah..." Ron's face went almost as red as his hair and he turned away. She heard Harry snicker a bit and felt her cheeks go pink. It came to her attention that when Draco had seen her, she hadn't a care in the world. Suddenly under the watchful eyes of her two male best friends, she felt uncomfortable. Fortunately, it was time for class. "We've got Herbology first this morning," Hermione stated, trying to cover up the silence.

"Yeah, we should get going," Harry replied. The Gryffindor trio stood up and headed for the exit. Hermione felt something brush up against her but when she turned to look, there was nothing. She felt something in the palm of her hand and looked down to find a piece of parchment.

Granger-

We need to talk. Meet me in the library tonight. You're always there anyway.

-Draco Malfoy

She rolled her eyes and quickly tossed it into her bag, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to her about. She swallowed hard, her thoughts going back to the dream the night before. Why did he remind her of that dream? Why was it so incredibly vivid? A chill ran up her spine and Hermione went to catch up with Harry and Ron before her imagination ran away with her.

  
  
  
  


MiSs IcY N: Nope, not younger versions...hehe these two are trouble. Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I'll update more often!

A/n: I know my chapters are short, but I try to write every day. I write in short amounts, it helps :) 


	5. Mind Games

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own anything :( It's a shame. The things I could do. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Five

  
  
  
  


Hermione sat in the common room late that night, anxiously contemplating whether or not she should go to the library. Seeing as how she hadn't been able to concentrate all night and that she shouldn't let herself get so worked up, she decided to find out what Malfoy was up to.

"Harry, Ron, I've got to head to the library, I'll be back soon," she said casually, hoping they wouldn't think anything of it. Not that it was out of the ordinary.

"Sure, see ya around Hermione," they replied, barely looking up from their chess game. Hermione left quickly, not wanting anyone else to stop her and possibly change her mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Where is she...she's late..." Draco sat at a table, coincidentally the same one from his dream, waiting for her. "Granger's never late...." He saw the library doors swing open and Hermione burst through them, out of breath. He smirked to himself. She had run the whole way.

"Bout time, Granger. I was just starting to get worried."

She glared a bit. "I'm sure you were just frantic."

"I was. Very worried about you." He smiled slyly, leaning back. She sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Malfoy, why did you ask me here?" She asked bluntly, obviously incredibly curious.

"Well why do you think I did? After the way you looked this morning, you must've known I'd do something."

She didn't speak for a moment. "Wait what?"

"There's something we need to talk about," he told her, leaning in. "It's important."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. The image of the little girl flashed in her mind, grinning and nodding.

"What is it?" She asked, voice slightly softer than before.

He leaned in and whispered, "Our Arithmancy project." Snickering, he leaned back in his chair again. Hermione narrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh. Yeah, of course, well just check out some books and start researching, and we can meet here tomorrow I guess..." She was talking faster than usual.

"Sounds good...Granger, you sound a bit different. You didn't think I asked you here for some reason other than school did you?" He smirked.

She shoved him a bit. "Don't flatter yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye cutie," he replied, winking as she had done that morning and swiftly exiting the library.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Draco what the hell is wrong with you?" he was talking to himself as he walked quickly back to the Slytherin common room, shocked at what had just gone on in the library. Had he been...flirting with Hermione Granger!? The mudblood!? Sure, she looked better than before, but that made no sense...he remembered saying those things, but he couldn't remember why. He felt like he hadn't been himself back there. . .something irked at the back of his mind, and the face of the boy reappeared for a split second, a smirk set apon his face. Thoroughly creeped out, Draco shivered and muttered the password, "pureblood," before heading straight to his room, not stopping to talk to anyone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Hermione stormed up to her room, angry and frustrated. She had allowed herself to get worked up over Draco Malfoy of all people. It disgusted her. She changed into her pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take off her makeup. Still upset, she got into bed and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep her troubles away.

  
  
  
  


"Hermione.....Hermione...." a child-like voice was calling her name. "Hermione...."

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself sitting in Arithmancy class. Every desk was empty except for the seat next to her. She turned to find the little girl. "It's you again..."

"Yes...it's me." She grinned, but something about the grin didn't seem real.

"Who are you?"

"I am a simple spirit. My name is Cassandra."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well what do you think I'm doing here? After the way you looked this morning, you must've known I'd do something." She grinned eerily again. Hermione knew she had heard that before....

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I can show you what you want," Cassandra said calmly, ignoring her question. "Don't you want to know? What your desire is? You can feel it, Hermione...you just need someone to show you the path...."

"Show me," she replied softly.

"Close your eyes...."

Hermione obeyed, and felt herself being taken to another place. A strong pair of arms slid around her waist and she felt light kisses on her neck. She gasped a bit, keeping her eyes shut. The kissed continued up her throat until she they found her lips, becoming more passionate with each passing second. She felt nothing but the passion in the kiss, and she returned it fiercely. It ended suddenly, and Hermione had to know the face of this lover. She opened her eyes to stare into the icy-blue depths of Draco Malfoy's eyes and screamed.......

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Hermione awoke, she was across from her bed, slumped against the floor, Parvati and Lavender were standing over her.

"She's waking up...oh my god Hermione are you ok?" Lavender sounded frantic.

"What...what happened?"

"You went flying out of your bed, you hit the wall and I guess got knocked out...."

The dream came rushing back to Hermione. "Oh god...wow...I guess...um...there was this dream..." She had to say something. She was terrified. "It was so intense, so scary...."

"Dreams...wow...they can be prophetic, Hermione....do you think it had anything to do with the future?"

"No!" she almost yelled. "I know it didn't." She felt a knot in her stomach. "I just want to go back to sleep...I'll be fine."

"Alright...well feel better." They went back to bed and Hermione slowly got up, walking back to her four-poster. She laid down, but it was hours until she drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Draco felt better after talking to himself. He was just messing around, obviously, and wasn't thinking clearly. That had to be it. He ran a brush through his hair one more time before climbing into bed with a trademark Draco Malfoy smirk on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What a show. I'm proud of you, Draco. You really got her going." Draco was back in the library, sitting next to the boy who was clapping appreciatively.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, clearly agitated.

"Well the way you handled the girl. You really get to her, you know that?"

"What girl?"

"Don't play stupid now, Draco, there's no need for that. The Forbidden One, the one you should never touch, is the one you want the most."

"Tell me who the hell you are."

"I'm a guide, Draco. To help you. They call me Christopher. But that isn't important. You're important. You need someone who's passion equals your own. Don't you want that? Don't you want to see what it would be like to be with her?"

"Who, dammit, who!?"

The boy laughed. "That sexy little witch with the smart comments and the cute smile...who can make you stop in your tracks with a slight wink of her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Can't you picture it...picture yourself with her...just close your eyes...."

Draco tried to fight it, but his eyes closed...he felt himself being pushed against a wall, not too violently, more frantically, by someone, someone who wanted him. Needed him. He could feel it. She kissed him fiercely, and Draco found himself wrapping his arms around her in seconds, forgetting that this was all a dream. She broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper, "I'm not that bad a kisser for a mudblood, am I?" Draco heard the evil laugh of the boy before everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Cassandra's evil laughing rang throughout the mansion. "This never loses it's charm, now does it?"

"You got carried away, Cassandra. Be careful, they can't know anything. You threw her across the damn room."

"I know, but she's annoying. She keeps asking so many questions...."

"You gave her a visual so soon!"

"I had to! The girl doesn't get it!

"Fine, fine, but don't slip up again. She's a clever girl, Cassandra."

"Christopher, don't worry. I've got this under control. It's all under control. . .

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Fire Goddess: Thank you so much! No, I don't plan on putting love between the two soon, I start with lust and work my way there, but I'm not even starting that too soon. :) 

  
  


A/N: Yay, I had great fun writing this, it all came to me. I've got big plans, so keep reviewing and I'll update, I try for every day or every other day if I can!!


End file.
